


Green Emerald 龙与龙骑士

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 第一章花了很长时间，这也是之前没有细想，但是需要展开的东西，有些啰嗦。这个故事有着很复杂的来由，我希望可以慢慢写欢迎讨论





	1. 序章

     序章

 

     战时夜里亮如白昼。

     卢卡溜进几乎烧成灰烬的扎达尔城的时候，这里明亮的火焰已经平息了。砖墙被烧德断裂，护城河里血水混着泥灰堵塞着管道。这场战争旷日持久，而且还仅仅是更为旷日持久的战役中的一个部分。眼下昔日高大的城堡血流成河，敌人最后封死了出路，再一把火点燃了昔日金碧辉煌的宫殿，无数的人在大火中丢掉了性命，只成为最后的一缕灰烬。

    城下却奇迹般的幸免于难，也许他们的城主已经献出了生命和尊仰，被吊死在城堡的墙头，又被砍断了绳索掉落在深渊当中尸骨无存。敌军的将领决定释放城内大部分的平民，只把统治者阶层关在了他们自己铸造和坚守的牢笼里纵火一焚。他本来指望这里面至少还能剩下点食物，但现在看来也不太可能了。

    但他在继续往前走，偶尔踢到还没融化的酒杯和配件，糊成一团的天鹅绒窗帘，水晶球，玻璃碗柜，最后他看到了那个用铁铸成的祭台，绒布和保护支架已经被烧成了骨架，但上面还放着一颗蛋，灰色的，缀着绿色斑点的，大火之后依旧看起来没有受损的蛋。

   那是龙的后代，还没有出生的龙，甚至不知道何时何地还会不会苏醒过来的幼年的龙。

   卢卡停了下来，他们的城池里一直有关于这只龙蛋的传说，城主将它作为战争的最后筹码，不惜命令盗贼和巫师将它从遥远的海峡另一边带到城内，用活人的性命献祭于它。但它依然没有降生，直到城池陷落它也没有降生，它安然无恙的停留在天地之间，可能是整座死城的最后一个活着的性命了。

   卢卡不知道它是否还活着，传说中的火龙最不惧怕的就是大火，它们的血液有毒却也有药用奇效，沸腾起来如同融化的黄金，它们尺爪坚硬，能撕裂任何一种盾牌和砍向它们的武器。它们有巨翼，可以在天上飞行。

   咔哒一声，那只绿色的蛋裂开了一条缝。碎裂的保护壳从它尖尖的顶部开始剥落。龙族不怕火，它们的总是带着异相，也许这场夺去了千百人性命的城池陷落之战最终引导着它的出生。被诅咒的龙，被抛弃的龙，被千万人期待最终将被千万人怨恨的龙，它没法做出选择，它在它生命的孕育时期被抛进了一场征战当中。

   卢卡没有逃跑，他没有前进也没有后退。那只绿色的小野兽从蛋壳里探出了脑袋，湿漉漉的身体上覆盖着柔软的绿色龙鳞，它卷起了细长的尾巴，拿同样细弱的前肢扒着蛋壳支起了脑袋。它看起来跟所有初生的动物一样小而孱弱。像幼鹿一样没有长角。它睁开了覆着金色眼睑的眼睛，这只威尔士绿龙有一对蓝色的眼睛，细细的黑色立瞳嵌在当中。它睁着那对蓝眼睛看着目光范围内所及的唯一一个活物，那个瘦弱的金发少年。它的蓝眼睛里映出了周围的千疮百孔，它蜷缩其身子好像想回到安稳的蛋壳内，一边张开长长的吻部开始鸣叫。

    幼龙的长鸣细长而哀伤，它在害怕，它本应该在万千人的注目和崇敬下降生。但它看不到同类也看不到安全，它扬起脑袋在哀叫，一声一声的，就像被抛弃的幼儿。

   卢卡突然觉得自己需要靠近它一点，更靠近它一点，他走到祭台旁边，幼龙不安地踩着蛋壳目光在他身上游移。卢卡伸出一只手，小龙带着尖爪的前肢差点划伤他的手背，于是他把两只手都向它展开了，好像在索取一个拥抱。

   他只觉得他需要带着这个战争的弃儿离开，他不能把它一个人丢在这满是尸首和冤魂的巨大坟场里，它还太小，也根本不懂得战争为何物。其实卢卡自己那时候也不太懂，但是这只他碰巧看见出生的小龙，他不想把它留在这里，它跟自己一样，需要一场逃亡。

   他内心焦急但安宁，幼龙在试图用爪子抓伤他一次又一次之后安静了下来，它蓝色的眼睛看着那双递过来的手，慢慢地垂下了绿色的头颅，它的鸣叫化为一种柔软的呜咽，听起来好像是它在低低地哭泣。

   卢卡知道这已经是一种承认，他伸出手去把小龙抱出来，它惊慌的挣扎时候爪子还是在他的手指上割出了口子，鲜血横流。不过它很快贴近了他小小的胸膛，头颅贴着他的肩膀，任一个人类孩子怀抱着它。

   从那一夜开始他们开始了漫长的流亡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章花了很长时间，这也是之前没有细想，但是需要展开的东西，有些啰嗦。这个故事有着很复杂的来由，我希望可以慢慢写  
> 欢迎讨论

 

“听说国王搞到了一条龙！”

酒馆客人的牌桌旁边一张矮凳子上三四个个十几岁的小男孩正挤在一起吃干巴巴的面包和豆汤，老板懒得给他的小店员分几个碗，只看见几根金属汤勺打架一样的在碗底捞不存在的豆子，发出乒铃乓啷的声音。

“我们能别抢吗？”卢卡把一只手按在汤碗底下，用一种息事宁人的口气说，另外三双眼睛亮晶晶的盯着他，“像上次一样打翻了碗谁也吃不到。” 他先伸出了自己的勺子舀了一勺汤送进嘴里，剩下的孩子跟着他一勺一勺地舀，很快把清汤寡水没什么味道的汤喝完了，盆子里只剩下一点零星的豆皮。大家又抢了起来，碗最后还是翻到了地上。

“不安静点吃饭就干活去！”酒馆老板的声音像鞭子一样响了起来，又被牌桌的客人一阵哄笑盖过了。卢卡被身边的马里奥一拽，面包渣洒了一身。

“对他们好点吧！”在牌桌上聊天的客人对着老板喊了一句，“好歹他们还替你端盘子！谁愿意在这该死的日子给你端盘子啊？”

几个男孩互相看着笑起来，重新围在桌前抓紧时间吃本来就不多的午饭。扎达尔下城区的一个普通的小酒馆，吧台和牌桌旁常年烟雾缭绕，充斥着各种消息。门口运输牲口的车正一节一节困难的趴着坡，笼子里透着一股腥味儿，车顶还绑着从遥远的田地里摘来的鲜果，最外围是骑兵护卫防止哄抢。——哪怕下城穷的只剩下骨头和剩菜，王宫的惯例从来没少过，今天是周日，祈祷和平的朝拜仪式的青烟照常从王宫堡上升起。

“他们估计已经开始烧王宫的窗帘了。”坐在吧台旁边高瘦的男人讽刺道。“你看那烟，几乎已经成了焦黑色。国王怕是已经指望焚香能救所有人吧！”

“我怎么听说的是他们搞到了一条龙。”他的同伴用粗大的指节敲着桌面，“尊敬的国王陛下期待着这个小畜生能早早出生，力挽狂澜呢。啊谢谢你小家伙！”

卢卡把盛着两个土豆球浇着一点可怜的肉汁的盘子放在两位客人的手边之后走开了，同样金头发的伊万诺端着两个巨大的酒杯熟练的在狭窄的椅子凳子中间穿梭，但他好像故意围在谈话的人身边转，以便听到更多的讨论。

龙的话题在下城区流传了好几个月，三年来战争几乎耗尽了相当于护城河的葡萄酒，两年前国王献出了独生女儿的婚姻也没有换来和平，与邻人的斗争依然旷日持久。一年前来自远方的巫师走进了城堡里成为了国王的高级参谋，据说他带来了一枚龙的种子——一颗龙蛋，一夜之间还不知何踪的龙仿佛成了保佑臣民的救命稻草，国王下令在本就饱受战火之害的首都里横征暴敛、搜刮有用的牲口和金银，据说都是要献给那个不知道存不存在、何时会出现的救世主。

“龙只是传说。”在酒馆里消磨时间的客人想法通常不一致，有人怕死假装自己瘸了腿，有人干脆认为不知何日要死成天借酒浇愁，也有从更远的地方逃来避难的。但是大家都以龙为有趣的谈资。

“嘿，你没看他们成天用牛羊血献祭着吗？老天那可真浪费——”

“我看不就之后他就该用人去献祭了——”

“别胡说！一年多了你见过龙尾巴没有？龙不过是传说！国王被术士骗惨了！”

“你说真的有龙吗，卢卡？”伊万诺绕了一圈跑了回来，马里奥也靠过来，牌桌附近的激烈的讨论已经转向了今年的酒是不是比去年要酸一些的问题，他们也就可以稍微偷会儿懒。卢卡抱着好几个托盘，两双眼睛齐刷刷地等着他的回答——他们都知道金头发的卢卡虽然年纪只大几个月、个子也远不如同龄抽条一样的男孩儿那样长得高，却比他们都要稳重成熟些。

“我们的土地上没有龙。”卢卡想了想，最后摇了摇头说，“龙的传说要么在遥远的高山另一边，要么在更远的海峡另一边。”

“你别听他胡说！卢卡也什么都不知道！”最后马尔可也加入了讨论尖声笑了起来，他们用抹布打架，最后当然是又被老板被呵斥着去干活。

“对他们好点吧！”牌桌上的客人再次开口说，“本来就没有父母也没有家，谁知道这该死的塞族人什么时候就打进来了。”

 

“我听说龙是需要活人祭品的。”年纪稍小的伊万诺躺在茅草堆上看着一片天空说，“就跟……就跟很多年前我们输掉的那场战争里说起来的一样。”偶尔空闲的晚上他们会爬到酒馆两层的屋顶上看看星星，但眼下天空的一角红的发亮，影响了了星星的光芒——王宫上方的天空仍然因为祭坛的火烧得一片通红。

卢卡把两条胳膊枕在脑袋下面，过了好一会儿才说：“伊万，那只是传说而已，那都是在故事书里读到的。”

传说中的他们邻国的对手曾经拥有一条龙，它通体黑色，眼睛像金黄色的铃铛，有锋利的牙齿和长满背刺的长尾巴。它能一跃而上直冲云霄，又在俯冲时横扫口吐烈焰焚烧整片大地，它能撕扯猛兽，杀死战马和最勇猛的骑士，是远古的战争利器。传说中他们的国王为了得到这条龙献祭了一座城，所以它的爪子才像鲜血一样殷红。

卢卡扭过脖子望了一眼王宫的方向——它上空的红色看起来像飘散不去的血色云雾，直到很远的地方那颜色才渐渐淡去，变成和夜里的气温一样透骨的靛蓝。下城区在夜里十分安静，只有他们身边的烟囱管道可以依稀听见微弱的噼啪声音。

“龙会出现吗？”伊万诺接着问。

“我不知道。”卢卡说，“但不管用什么方法，我希望战争尽快结束。”

从那天开始算，王宫的红色天空还持续了整整三个月。

 

他们管像卢卡这样的因为战争失去父母的孩子叫“战争之子”，在战争中出生、在战争中成长，最后不知道何时就会继续在战争里死亡。卢卡醒着的时候已经记不清七八年前逃难时场景的任何细节，记忆就像丢失了一样，只告诉他停留在此时此刻。但他偶尔能在梦里能重温翻山越岭、风餐露宿的场景——大批的战争难民在山间的窄路上昼夜不眠的前进，兄长牵着年幼的姊妹，母亲抱着嗷嗷待哺的孩子，只是为了逃离边境无时不刻追赶过来的硝烟，期待王城中能给人更多的安全。一路的逃亡让大家都养成了把随身的一点物品紧紧地抓在手里的习惯，如今一些那些曾经很重要的东西大多散佚，只剩父母留给他的十字架，卢卡把那唯一的银饰挂在脖子上贴身带着，妈妈曾经对它许过愿，他还记得那个祈祷战争结束、孩子平安长大的小小愿望。

可是战火延烧的速度远比他们逃亡的速度快，连国王的居所也没能幸免这样的命运。自从攻防战开始，城内酒馆里的颓废男人变多，妓院里出卖身体的女人络绎不绝，夜里的天空被火焰渲染的彻夜通红，他们开始每夜望着天空，伊万诺最相信龙，他爱在星星里寻找龙的踪影。

“可是龙是一种很残忍的生物啊，你想被它吃掉吗小伊万？”叼着稻草梗的马尔科不以为然地逗着他说。伊万诺抄起手边的一堆干树叶就扔过去，那是他们在秋天收集来的的厚厚的落叶，正放在房顶上晾干，还没被放进炉子里的燃料在两个打架斗嘴的男孩中间像活了一样翩翩飞旋。

“别闹啦你们要掉下去啦！”马里奥去抓两个伙伴的肩膀，卢卡忍不住笑了。

那天晚上他在梦里又看见了他们翻越的那座山，脚下的路不断的滚落泥土变得越来越滑，人们从山坡上滚落，一阵强劲的风从头顶掠过，然后是凄凉又凶悍的野兽的嘶叫，震耳欲聋。

“卢卡你醒醒！”伊万的声音突然插了进来，像焦急的警钟，“别做噩梦了！我们得————啊啊啊啊！”

“轰隆”的一声，响的连地板都猛烈的震动起来，卢卡猛的坐起来，伊万抱着脑袋坐在一边，马尔科手里拿着一只细的快要断头的蜡烛，马里奥正打开冰凉的地下室上活板门往外看。

“我觉得是屋顶被烧塌了。”他的声音轻而颤抖。呛人的烟味从缝隙里渗了进来。“他们来了。”

 

往山上逃吧，快点！快！

连接到山上的后门被猛的打开又狠狠地弹了回来，被摇醒的酒吧老板把几个男孩一把推了出去，自己也很快跳了出来，屋顶上熊熊燃烧的火焰正吞噬着摇摇欲坠的墙壁，混杂着重重的打着铁掌的马蹄跑过的声音，骑兵队手擎火把背着弓箭从主街呼啸而过，到处都是尖叫和哭喊声。伊万紧紧攥住卢卡的衣服，那可怜的男孩在发抖，四个人里面只有伊万从没经历过真正的逃亡——他那时候还是个被抱在手里的婴儿。

“看！他们的目标并不是这里！”马尔科喊道。着装整齐的队伍沿着混乱的街道一路快速狂奔，直奔上城而去。但他们的刀在掠过的时候随意的砍杀，不断有燃烧的箭掉落在屋顶和门口，很快又烧成一团火焰。

“快跑啊！”

卢卡不知道他撞到了谁，大概还被石头绊了一下。黑暗中伊万抓着他的手腕，他拖着那那男孩开始向漆黑一片的山路上狂奔。数不清的泥土和树叶从他脸上擦过去。我为什么又开始逃命了。卢卡空白一片的脑袋里静静地躺着这句话，在他之前的梦魇里，风比现在要剧烈，尖利牙齿和爪子的怪兽会出现，但其余的地方依旧沦为火海，血流成河。

他们的脚步慢了下来，马尔科和马里奥跟他们走散了。混乱的街道渐渐远离，夜晚的幽深和寒冷侵袭而来，伊万在身后小声的抽泣着。

卢卡抬起头向明亮的方向望，天空上除了红色什么也没有。

 

第二天清晨他们摸索着下了山，小酒馆被烧得只剩下框架，一些人围在屋子的残骸周围交谈着，两个男孩凑了过去，得到了邻居给他们的毯子和滚烫的汤。除了临街的屋子小部分被焚毁，整条道路上的损坏并不严重，除了脏兮兮的地面和一些斑驳的血痕，侵略者留下的伤痕浅浅淡淡。

听说他们放过了下城区，却血洗了王宫，国王被刺死在他的议政大厅里，脑袋被连根砍下，挂在了城门上。抵抗者被全数斩首，投降的贵族也未能幸免。

“他们为了报上次的仇，把在王宫里抓到的人全部挖了眼睛，堆在放葡萄的金盘子里——”

光是听到描述的伊万尖叫着往后退了两步，卢卡也觉得一阵恶心，他们又冷又饿，另两个同伴不见踪影，听到的还全是坏消息。

“国王被巫师的巫术骗的不浅，他到最后还在高喊着龙。”

他们的国王最后的样子是像个囚犯一样被几个士兵绑着——像对待畜生一样的拉扯着、被大声嘲笑着：这个老家伙，还在相信有救世主。他们说他最后的样子像是疯了，两手在空气里乱抓，口里狂叫，“你为什么不诞生，你为什么不诞生！”然后他被行刑官砍掉了头。

伊万从喉咙里发出低声的呜咽，给他们汤喝的妈妈把他弄回了屋里。卢卡用冰凉的手摸了一把脸上的灰，他的眼睛被火烟熏的酸疼，又累又困，但他得呆在外面，他还在等马里奥跟马尔科的消息。

随后太阳升起来了，赦免上下城所有的平民的消息传来，普通百姓可以活命，但逃跑的贵族及其血亲依然要被追捕，自由将被限制，全城一个月宵禁戒严，很少有人表达反对，大家还对昨晚的袭击惊魂甫定。直到中午另外两个男孩才出现，他们摇醒了靠着烧焦的门框上快要睡着的卢卡，金头发的男孩状态糟糕，好一会儿才从耀眼的太阳里认出面前的两个人。

“卢卡！快站起来！”

一个细长的瓶子塞进卢卡的手里，那是一只精致的水晶酒瓶，里面盛着玫瑰色的红葡萄酒，他用手摸了摸水晶精致光滑的外壳，眼神里充满了疑惑。

“你们从哪里弄来的？这是供给上城区的——”

还没等他说完马尔科一把拿回了瓶子打开盖子强灌了他一口，一大半都呛进了鼻子里，卢卡猛的站了起来，一下就从刚才的困倦中清醒过来。马尔科哈哈大笑，马里奥责备他差点弄伤了人。

“确实是好的葡萄酒。”卢卡擦了擦脸抬起眼睛，“你们从哪里弄来的？整个下城不会有这种好东西。”

马尔科抱着手臂：“我们发现了好地方，要不要一起来？”

 

卢卡发现他们在后山森林里走了很远，起初泥土路面上还有昨晚众人逃命时留下的脚印、草木灰和血污混在一起的黏腻痕迹，后来人迹渐渐看不见了，只剩下茂密的水杉树林和低矮的松林，马尔科走在最前面，马里奥会时不时回头拉卢卡一把。他们爬上山坡，走进隐秘的丛林里。

“你确定我们刚才没转错弯吗？”马里奥对着远远走在前面的马尔科喊到。

“我们在河的左边就没错。”马尔科的影子挥了挥手。卢卡花了好一会儿才爬到他的身边，双手撑在膝盖上喘气。

“你还好吗卢卡？”马里奥把酒瓶子又递给他，卢卡摇了摇头没有接。“我们就快到了，你可以在里面休息一下。”

卢卡刚想张口问他们口里的隐秘之所到底是什么，马尔科的声音又从前面传来。

“快来！”

他们翻过最后几块石头，看见一扇突兀的门嵌在原本应该是山体岩石的地方，很显然之前门前应当有些遮挡物，马尔科像在酒馆里一样微微鞠了一躬打开了它让两个同伴进去，那是一条凿在山间的通道，干燥、昏暗但保持着一定的温度，十几米之后视线突然豁然开朗——他们进入了一个有着又高又圆的山顶的大空间，石壁上凿出了无数的置物架，码着一排一排水晶酒瓶，二十多个酒桶半埋在松软的土壤里，房间里有动物油脂点起的长明灯。卢卡仰着头转了一圈，不禁感叹到：“你们找到的秘密原来是酒窖。”他停顿了一下，“皇家酒窖。”他看着酒桶上王室的旗子纹章补充道

“早就听说王宫最好的酒在山上酿成。”马尔科得意地说，“但谁都没想到他们把好东西就藏在了山里。”

“而且品种非常丰富。”马里奥接着说，“我都不知道他们还藏着这么多白葡萄酒和一些樱桃酒，这都是南部才产出的佳酿。”

卢卡找了块干净的台阶坐了下来，酒窖里暖和又通风，还弥漫着一股醇香味，想想昨晚这两个小鬼肯定睡在了这种地方，在联想与此同时自己的悲惨遭遇，他笑着摇头说：“我们差点冻死，你们俩却在这里享福。”

“所以天一亮我们就下山找你们了嘛。”马尔科耸了耸肩，“下次再带伊万那个小鬼来。你想尝什么，卢卡？我去拿！”

卢卡看着马尔科轻车熟路的从房间四周的四架可以滑动的梯子之一爬上去，在最高的几排酒瓶中间挑挑拣拣，石头做的酒架每一层都有标记，梯子旁边有登记收取的册子。可惜王宫已经被毁了，这些曾经的珍贵的享乐之物注定无人问津。

“给你！”马尔科把瓶子向卢卡抛过来，俨然一副大方的样子。卢卡借住那个小瓶子喝了一口，金黄色的液体顺着喉咙一直暖到胃里，安抚着他紧绷的神经，他索性躺了下来闭上了眼睛，他太累了，现在只想陷入一个无梦的睡眠之中。

大概是山洞里的风吹过他的额头，可是存放葡萄酒的地方为什么会有这么凉的风？

“你怎么了卢卡？”马里奥问。

他的同伴突然又站了起来，在圆型的房间里又转了一圈。最终爬上了西面的梯子，但他没有爬到最顶上，也没有看琳琅满目的酒瓶，他盯着石头墙壁看，把一堆遮掩用的饰物扯掉，墙壁上凿着一个足够两人通过的圆形出口，连接着一条通路，风是从上面吹下来的。

马尔科吹了声口哨，“看来我们今天还有别的事可以干，你们说我们会找到什么？”

那是条想当长的但舒适的通路，显然建造它的人考虑到了一切，连最陡峭的地方都钉上了铁梯子，等他们终于看见了头顶的出口，才发现原本的遮挡门已经不见了，所以风才从那里灌进来。三个男孩相互帮忙才爬到了地面上，第一个上去的马尔科倒抽了一口冷气——他们站在一片焦土之中，脚下大理石脏已经看不清了，但依稀还有些环形彩色地砖的影子。爬上台阶可以看见一座圆形放射状的草坪，植株已经全部烧成了焦黄色，喷泉雕塑一片漆黑，那曾经是花园拱门的地方只剩下一座骨架。

“我想我们来到了王宫。”卢卡轻声说。他向前走了几步，靠山而建的王宫花园展现出了其最壮丽的视野，皇家酒窖自然会留着通往王宫的密道以备不时之需，“我们真的走的非常远了。”

“这儿真惨...……”马尔科踢着地上破裂的水瓶说，花园的门厅通向皇宫的“丝绒之厅”，那是一间有着红色墙壁的房间，是国王用来接见贵客、也是存放珍宝的地方，但现在里面已经空空如也，掠夺者拿走了所有可以拿走的东西，曾经摆放精美器皿的柜子，边角昂贵的金属和镶嵌的宝石已经被撬开偷走，连紧挨着丝绒之厅、盛放葡萄酒和精美食物的储藏间里一切也都化为焦土。

“看来今天是真的要饿肚子了。”马尔科沮丧地说，“他们什么都没有留下，哪怕是面包。”他转过身来，“嘿，马里奥！你那边有什么吗？”

卢卡看着残败的花园深吸了一口气，连侵略者都放弃了王宫的一切，因为这里真的什么都不剩下了——曲线曼妙的石头旋转扶手廊还昭示着最后一点辉煌，曾经华丽无比的丝绒之厅眼下只能望见黑洞洞的门口，原本应该有扇金色木门的地方堆着从屋子里扯出来又毁坏的各种东西——融化的金属烛台、支架、缺了一块的水晶杯，绸缎窗帘的残片，他觉得自己踩在一整片黏腻的泥土上，土里似乎混杂着血腥气。

但卢卡似乎瞥见废墟之下有一抹绿色的光，他眨了眨眼睛，怀疑自己是不是饿的眼冒金星，身体却不由自主的靠过去——他走进那黑漆漆的门洞，原本应该是走廊的地面上堆积着大量的泥土还散落着杂物。但确实，黑暗中有微弱的绿光在闪亮。

金发的男孩跪了下去，伸出双手拨开一具扭曲的花枝灯架，把手指抠进那堆积的满满的尘埃里，他的指尖碰到了硬物——一个小箱子大小的淡灰色的壳从那堆脏兮兮的垃圾中露了出来，壳上有着绿色的斑点，光从那些斑点上微弱的散发出来，像在呼吸一样忽明忽灭。

这是龙蛋。卢卡听见他的心小小地在呼喊，在一片血的废墟之中，一座王宫和一座王城陷落了之后，传说中的龙蛋居然还在，而里面的生命仍然活着。

你为什么不诞生？

“咔嗒”一声轻微的裂响，那只蛋从顶部裂开了一条细细的缝，卢卡没有惊讶也没有尖叫，他只是静静地跪坐在那儿，似乎被眼前神奇的场景完全吸引：那条缝先变成了一个缺口，随后一只细小潮湿的绿爪子先伸了出来，然后是尖尖的脑袋——幼龙从湿润的蛋壳里探出了身子又睁开了眼睛，它有一双缀满宝石倒影一样的蓝色眼睛，黑色的立瞳周围散布着细小的黑水晶光泽，睁开的眼睑上泛着一层薄薄的金色，它小的像一只蜥蜴，安静地、甚至有些无所适从地望着周围。

你为什么不诞生？

国王最后的诅咒突然响彻天际，徘徊在死亡的宫殿里，卢卡觉得他死前尖叫声在自己的脑袋里炸裂开来，让他听不到任何其他声音、也想不起任何愉快的事情，眼前只有刚刚结束的杀戮和暴力，混合着愤怒的冲动，再加上无尽的遗憾和悲伤。在一座王宫和一座王城陷落之后，在无数人的血泊之中，战争之龙终于出生。可是你为什么不更早些、更晚些，你为什么不诞生？

绿色的幼龙左右张望，它似乎不习惯那一片狼藉，那双洞悉一切又懵懂异常的蓝眼睛里流露出哀伤，挣扎着想躲回壳里，还未长全的爪子因为害怕弄碎了自己的摇篮。它张开长长的吻部开始哀叫，一声一声像哭喊一样，哀悼着自己的出生。

你现在可以掐死它了。它还小，就已经满身诅咒，你现在有能力，你可以杀死这只龙为所有人报仇了！

“不……”卢卡痛苦的抓着自己的胸口，梦境里尖利的声音紧紧地揪着他的神经，野兽在尖叫，到处都是火海。

出生就被诅咒的龙，不合时宜的龙，用千万人性命换来的、毫无用处的龙，你现在一只手就可以掐死它了。

金发的男孩颤抖地向那绿色的小生物伸出双手，它冲着他嘶叫，甩出长长的尾巴，在卢卡的手掌上划出一道伤痕，鲜血涌了出来。

掐死它吧。

不。

金头发的男孩抬起了眼睛，他把流血的手向前又伸了伸，好像在索要一个拥抱。蓝眼睛的神祇一样的生物又抬起了尾巴、正在尖叫着发出警告，但卢卡没有退缩，他静静看着那只幼小的生命，它非常虚弱又无所依靠，一个人类在面前似乎在献出他能给的最大的真诚。

战争之子没有过错。卢卡对着那虚无的怨灵和诅咒说，它没有错。我们都是未经同意就被裹挟进这场战争里的生命，谁也没有权力处决这种无可奈何。

充斥着头脑的压迫剧痛突然一下减轻了，小小的幼龙的哀叫变成了低声的鸣叫，它慢慢爬上向他伸出来的手指，甚至用光滑而柔软的鳞片轻轻蹭了蹭那道流血的伤口，最终把绿色的小脑袋贴在在拇指上，卢卡把颤抖的双手收回来，让那幼小的生命靠近了自己的胸口。

他猛然发现几颗眼泪正从自己的脸颊滚落下来，随后是更多的泪水漱漱下落，他毫无知觉，也空不出手擦掉，只能任那不知为何的眼泪宣泄而出。

“我不会伤害你。”卢卡抱着那只小生灵边哭边说，我要保护你。绿色的小龙好像听懂了一样，发出了轻柔的叫声回应。


End file.
